Many variations on exercise machines are well known in the prior art. One particular type of exercise machine that remains very popular is the rowing machine. Generally, rowing machines include a frame upon which a seat is slidably engaged, foot rests at one end of the frame and rowing arms attached to the frame extending out to the side and providing resistance to movement in one direction to simulate the rowing motion developed when one rows a small boat.
Rowing machines provide a rigorous workout since the arm, back and leg muscles must be used to overcome the resistance presented by a rowing machine. In addition, abdominal muscles receive a good workout when rowing takes place.
Some of the drawbacks of rowing machines known in the prior art include excessive weight, bulkiness and designs that are not readily folded up or collapsed to reduce the size of the machine (height, width and length) for easy storage thereof.
Thus, what is needed is a rowing machine that provides all of the exercise features of rowing a boat that is a rugged and sturdy design yet readily collapsible and folded up for convenient storing of the rowing machine when not in use.